


Eyes in the Night

by Chibimax10



Series: KBNZ Domestic fluff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax10/pseuds/Chibimax10
Summary: Raihan's not sure what woke him but it definitely wasn't his partner.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: KBNZ Domestic fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107293
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Eyes in the Night

Raihan’s not sure what woke him. 

He’s used to the room being slightly lit, though the pinks and purples are different compared to the regular streetlights of Hammerlocke. Something grumbles and nuzzles against his shoulder. A quick look reminds him he’s staying the night at Piers’s flat after a fun night on the town. Raihan watches him for a minute, enjoying the peaceful look that graces the other’s face. 

Just as he’s about to write off whatever woke him and go back to sleep he hears a shuffling noise. His head whips over towards the source and a high-pitched screech leaves him as dozens of little glowing eyes stare back at him. The neon lights just catching whatever is in the room with them and making their eyes glow. His outburst and subsequent attempt to get away causes his bedmate to jerk and swear as he falls off the other side of the bed. 

The silence after all the action is even more terrifying once it dawns on the dragon tamer just what he’s done. He slowly looks over the edge of the bed and flinches at the glare leveled up at him. A raised eyebrow is the only response he gets. All Raihan can do is point to the other side of the bed. 

There’s a sigh and the punk slowly pulls himself back up on the bed and looks at what scared the other. An unamused glower graces Pier’s face that he levels at the dozens of glowing eyes. They blink then slowly slink out the bedroom door. It’s as they’re leaving that Raihan realizes they were just a bunch of Zigzagoons. Once they’re gone Piers just looks at Raihan with a raised eyebrow.

“The fuck mate?” He grumbles.

Raihan returns the look, though a bit more bewildered.

“That should be what I’m asking you! They just sit there and watch you sleep??” He questions.

All he gets is a shrug as Piers attempts to get comfortable again.

“Yeah? What about it?” Is his only response.

“You don’t think that’s even remotely creepy?” Then a though hits him. “How many do you even have?! There’s way more than just four or five!”

As Raihan tries to remember how many creepy little pairs of eyes were watching him he realizes one of the pairs was different that the others. He goes to ask Piers about it only to realize he’s already gone back to sleep. Raihan can only grumble in frustration but can’t stay irritated when he looks so peaceful sleeping. He gives that unusually smooth forehead a kiss then rolls over to try and get a bit more sleep. It’s not his fault he’s paranoid the rest of the night.

When they get up the next morning, Raihan attempts to count the Zigzagoons that are roaming around and groans in frustration when he only see three. Though when Marnie joins them for breakfast he can’t help the suspicious look he shoot Morpeko as it eats from her plate. He has a feeling those were the odd set of eyes but he can’t prove it. 

Before long it’s time for him to head back to Hammerlocke. A kiss, a shove out the door and he’s on his way but he can’t help but shudder. It still feels like those beady little eyes are watching him. The feeling persists even once he gets home. 

After a few days he manages to put the feeling behind him, at least until he stays with Piers again. It’s after the third time he stays the night that he begs Piers to shut his door. He’s met with a blank look but nearly smothers the punk with kisses when he does. 

The next morning is a different story. What greets him is a destroyed living room with at least seven Zigzagoons running around with bits of magazines, throw pillows and plants in their mouths and fur. Piers shoves past him and stomps into the kitchen then returns with cleaning supplies and a glower that could kill. A broom is roughly shoved into his hands. Raihan quickly begins attempting to sweep up the mess.

“When they’re in my room, I know they’re not gettin into anythin. It’s the only time they’ll sit still.” Piers explains after a few minutes.

Guilts makes Raihan sweep faster, a mistake since the Zigzagoons think it’s a game and attack the broom. An agreement is mad after the living room is cleaned. They’ll split spending the night between their flats.

It’s the first time Piers has stayed the night at his place and he’s ecstatic. Not just because he’s staying the night but he’ll be able to get a full night’s sleep with no little beady eyes to disturb him. 

So when a wet pillow suddenly slaps him awake in the middle of the night, he’s surprised and disgruntled.

“Arceus fucking dammit Rai! Your Goomies got slime in my hair and this little beastie made a nest!” Piers shouts.

Raihan quickly fends off the next barrage from the wet pillow and quickly turns the light on to see the damage. One of the culprits is still hanging around, sleeping on top of his pillows. The light wakes the little guy and it gives him a happy wiggle at the attention. 

When he finally looks at Piers he can’t help the little snort from leaving him. His hair is clinging to him but it doesn’t hide the peeved look he’s getting. Raihan slowly leans over to look behind the punk and sees a Trapinch tangled in his monochrome hair. He doesn’t look too bothered by the situation, just happy that he found a comfy place to sleep. 

“Let’s get this little guy out first then you can hop in the shower” When that doesn’t get much of a reaction he tries something else. “I’ll even brush your hair.”

Piers levels him with a look then sighs as he carefully shifts around so Raihan can free the Trapinch. The little guy isn’t happy about being removed from his carefully made nest. It takes a few minutes and multiple near bites before Raihan can set him on the ground. The Trapinch shows his displeasure by taking Raihan’s slipper with him under the bed. The little display earns a chuckle from Piers.

“Quite the attitude for a little beastie.” He snorts.

Raihan only shrugs and carefully works out the worst of the tangles in his hair. 

“I got the worst of them out, let me get fresh sheets then I can join you.” Raihan winks.

Piers rolls his eyes in response but gets up and heads to the bathroom, groaning at how his clothes cling to his thin frame. Raihan watches him walk into the bathroom before quickly moving the Goomy on his pillow to a Poké bed. It doesn’t take too long to finish making the bed and he quickly joins Piers in the shower. 

The shower is shorter than he would’ve liked but he has something else to look forward to once they’re out. Drying Piers’s hair is another challenge but one they manage. Raihan gets him to settle on his bed with his hair spread out behind him. With a brush in hand he gently begins brushing from the ends. The strands feel softer than usual making him pause frequently to just touch it. 

“Keep that up and we’ll never get back to sleep.” Piers suddenly says.

“Can’t help it, I think that slime actually made your hair softer.” Raihan comments.

The punk reaches up and feels his fringe with a hum.

“Not about to use it in my normal routine. As soft as it is, it’s not worth rubbing slime in.” He states.

Raihan continues slowly making his way up Pier’s hair until he finally makes it to the scalp. He’s starting to rock a bit with his attempts to stay awake despite the relaxing brush strokes. A quick glance at his Rotom phone reveals they’ve been up for at least two hours cleaning up the mess his Goomies made and spending quality time with the one he cares for. He places a gentle kiss on the back of his head. Piers slowly turns and gives Raihan a quick kiss.

“Thank you love. I could forgive you for the Goomies if you stop complaining about the goons.” He bargains.

Raihan pulls Piers close and lays down with him, burying his nose in his hair. 

“I guess that’ll work, as long as I can brush your hair again.” He counters.

A nuzzle is the only answer he gets as he turns the light out. The gentle glow of the street lights the only light in the room and no glowing eyes or Goomy slime to disturb them. Though there is the occasional rip from under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo, so yeah! First time ever writing a fanfic and it was so much fun!! Started with a video I saw and played with the idea more with transdande! I hope you all liked it and got a kick out of their shenanigans. XD


End file.
